shrekadventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
The Digital Overlord begins corrupting Twilight/The Digital Overlord gets erased
This is how The Digital Overlord begins corrupting Twilight and The Digital Overlord gets erased goes in Darkness Rises. see the Digital Overlord taunting Twilight Digital Overlord: Are you in love with Mac? Twilight Sparkle: He's my boyfriend. chuckles evilly Digital Overlord: Did you really think he'd want you? grins at her is confused plays a false memory Digital Overlord: Free at last! I've waited so long for this. Nya: Whatever this thing is, it's not the Overlord. It must be leftover code from the Overlord virus hidden in Twilight's brain. feels sad Twilight Sparkle: This is the memory of when I was abandoned at the wedding rehearsal. This is where I felt betrayed. Nya: You locked this memory away, even from yourself. Twilight Sparkle: I felt so alone. Nya: The virus was locked away with that loneliness, growing stronger. Digital Overlord: Strong enough to corrupt your friend. And soon you will all be nothing but another memory for me to erase. grins feels tragic comforts her turns to her Digital Overlord: You think your puny memories of friendship and Spinjitzu can achieve what the First Spinjitzu Master himself could not? Rainbow Dash: You're weak. Digital Overlord is angered by her commit Digital Overlord: You will never defeat me. You cannot even protect your precious Princess of Friendship from my reach. What hope do you have of saving her? Princess Celestia: Confidence. Princess Luna: And heroism. Digital Overlord grins Digital Overlord: The First Spinjitzu Master couldn't defeat me. What makes you think you can? Applejack: Our friendship is strong, you can't defeat us. notices Twilight's illness Nya: The Digital Overlord's element. It's hurting her. groans in pain Digital Overlord: laughs Nya: It's like he's poisoning her. Elgar: You're joking, right? Digital Overlord: Do not ever say that again! No one calls me a joke! Rygog: You're just full of hot air, virus breath! Digital Overlord: You dare mock the first evil?! Porto: You're just an overlord with delusions of grandeur! And in other words, you're no better than Drago Bludvist, the Warlords, or Grimmel the Grisly! Digital Overlord: That's it! fires, but Rarity blocks his blast Digital Overlord: No one dares mock the Dark Lord! Mac Grimborn: Just like you, I played many roles. Wore many masks. Digital Overlord: Stop it! Mac Grimborn: Son. Boyfriend. Friend. Student. And now one is coming back. Defender! Of course, you knew of your father, King Darkness. is enraged by the mention of his father's name Digital Overlord: Don't say that name! You're not allowed to say his name! Gluto: Uh, quick question. Why's he so angry? Digital Overlord: No matter how many times I torture my father, or I banish him, he still plots against me! Dayu: I think that General Cryptor's helping him, that treasonous little weasel. Digital Overlord objects Digital Overlord: Nonsense, Dayu. General Cryptor would never plot against me. He was just trying to poison the pink Alicorn. Now that's initiative. is shocked to hear him say that Mac Grimborn: Cryptor tried to poison Cadance? If his father saw this, he would end this mockery now. Digital Overlord: I was trying to poison all four of your beloved alicorns. Mac Grimborn: Why? Digital Overlord: Because I knew with all four of them poisoned, they would be unable to use their alicorn magic to defend Equestria, leaving me to finally take my rightful place as its ruler. Mac Grimborn: Listen to me. Everyone has a choice. You don't have to give in to darkness. Digital Overlord: No. I don't. But I choose to. Because the First Spinjitzu Master represents light. I must represent shadow. Mac Grimborn: We're all free to choose who we want to be. Doing the right thing, for an effort. What it's worth. You can free yourself from your shadows. For the greater good. That's why I won't destroy you. You can use the power of light to save your heart. You can change for yourself and your family, your own flesh and blood. Digital Overlord: Youthful ignorance! People don't change. They only reveal who they truly are! seems determined Mac Grimborn: Not true. Just think about it. If you're gone, what will happen to Gorog? looks shocked Digital Overlord: My son. approaches him Mac Grimborn: What will happen to him if you're gone? Digital Overlord is terrified